youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Whiskey Team: Biographies
Whiskey Team is the callsign of a small unit of six exceptional soldiers deployed during the Second Russian Civil War, American-Middle Eastern War and the Third World War. Whiskey Team's most famous operation was the use of a two-man British SAS sniper team led by Captain MacMillan, along with Lieutenant Price. On orders from the British government, the team was assigned to sneak into Prypiat, Ukraine and assassinate Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer and future leader of the Ultranationalist Party. They where also the sole surviving unit in Kabul after terrorist rebels stormed the American and Chinese embassies. Members Captain Zach MacMillan Age: 42 Position: Unit Leader Personal Callsign: Whiskey Six Backstory: The official leader, appointed by the President himself. He has risen to the position of director of British special forces. He is known by his squad for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. Lieutenant Price Age: 39 Position: Squad Leader Personal Callsign: Black Viking Background: He is a British special forces soldier and a member of the British SAS. He often carries an modified M4A1 and wears a boonie hat during field operations. Lieutenant Massey Vasquez Age: 28 Position: Squad Leader Personal Callsign: Red Dog Background: He is in charge of 1st Force Reconnaissance platoon during the American-Middle Eastern war. He is easily recognized by his large stature, deep voice and plain helmet, featuring many tally signs and the number 28. Lieutenant Simon Riley Age: 23 Position: Intel Operator Personal Callsign: Ghost Background: Simon "Ghost" Riley is a British special forces operator. He is the third in command of Whiskey Team behind Price, and is seen wearing dark red sunglasses and a skull-patterned balaclava along with headphones with a mic. Micheal Wallcroft Age: 31 Position: Reconnaissance Enforcer Personal Callsign: Eyesight Background: Following in his parent's footsteps, he enlisted at the age of eighteen at the Screaming Eagle Replacement Training School. Paired with Griffen since the recruitment office, he has been the leader of the Whiskey Team: Dark Horses since it's first deployment. El Nino Griffen Age: 28 Position: Cultural Interrogator Personal Callsign: Zande Seven Background: Born into the Mexican Drug Cartel of Michoacán. When he was sixteen, angry rioters raided Michoacán, slaughtering his family who fought back. He was saved by a passing American patrol, and he enlisted with them when he escaped the life of organized crime when he turned eighteen. Echelons The team is split in threes to be more effective in different combat areas. Bed-Bugs This echelon is commanded by Captain Zach MacMillan and Leftenant Price. They are the go-anywhere, fight-anything side of Whiskey Team that were trained at the International Combative Academy in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. They had to survive combat situations "in an admirable and effective fashion" to receive the acceptance into the head rank of Whiskey Team. Sky-Slayers Lieutenant Massey Vasquez alongside Ghost. Their devotion to understanding and adapting to modern warfare left the American Command Base stunned. The Slayers persistence and unflappable spirit has taken them further than anyone in the military could have imagined. Dark-Horses Wallcroft and Griffen, The Dark Horses. They specialize in civilian and military crowd control, a valuable and renowned asset on the battlefield. Allies often share stories of how an enemy soldier, sneaking from behind to deliver a fatal blow, would be saved by fire from the Dark Horses, 1000 yards away. Category:Characters Category:Bios